Amidamaru
Amidamaru (阿弥陀丸, Amidamaru) is the guardian ghost of Hana Asakura and previously owned by Yoh Asakura. Appearance Amidamaru is a tall well fit man with long white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He is always seen wearing his samurai armor and cloak. In Flame mode he is orange with only his shoulder guards and sword still showing from his previous form as well as the front parts of his hair, his ponytail now acting as the tail of the flame. Personality Plot Over Souls and Attacks 'O.S. Oni Kabuto' *Name (Nihongo): O・S 鬼兜''Shaman King Manga: Flowers'' manga; Chapter 1 *Shaman: Hana Asakura *O.S. Type: Armor Type *Medium used: Futunomitama no Turugi Description: This is Hana's signature Over Soul, using Amidamaru. An armor-type Over Soul, resembling a Japanese ogre head. Hana may have drawn inspiration from Yoh Asakura's Spirit of Sword: Byakkō. It provided quite durability against Asakura Yohane's Over Soul attacks. This O.S. uses an elaborate array of armor plates and pieces which assemble into a giant oni-faced shield, equipped a giant shirisaya. Hana can re-arrange these pieces into different defensive configurations to provide coverage from specific attacks. It can even inflate to act as a giant cushion. This Over Soul also possesses an alternate form called O.S. Oni Kabuto: Tough (O・S 鬼兜「剛」; Oni Kabuto "Gō") which becomes a gauntlet-styled weapon featuring a giant shirasaya.Shaman King Manga: Flowers manga; Chapter 4. Techniques & Abilities *'Hana Style: Shinku Buddha-giri (真空仏陀切り):' One of Hana's attacks, but nothing is known at how the attack is preformed as Hana's O.S. was annulled. 'O.S. Spirit of Sword: White Swan' *Name (Nihongo): O・S スピリット・オブ・ソード: 白鵠''Shaman King Manga: Flowers'' manga; Chapter 18"The kanji and kana is read as "Over Soul Spirit of Sword: Byakko *Name (English): Over Soul Spirit of Sword: Byakko *Shaman: Yoh Asakura *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru *Mediym used: Harusame (Sword & Scabbard) & Futunomitama no Turugi Description: Also known simply as "Byakkō", this is a variation of Yoh's S.O.S. (Spirit of Sword) Over Soul, which he created during his journey through the underworld. This version is an Armor-Type O.S. inspired by Yoh's childhood fondness of swans. Yoh designed this double-medium O.S. to make practical use of his two mediums; with the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi, in the left hand, serving as the source of the O.S. while Harusame facilitating the medium in his right hand, materializing interchangeable pieces of armor that orbit around Yoh for protection; an arm guard on Yoh's left along with an armor panel with two spike panels on his back, and a giant arm on his right holding Harusame in the form of a giant shirasaya. From the said giant arm. Amidamaru can also communicate with Yoh as normal. Attacks *'Amida-Ryū: Mu-Mumyō-Yaku-Mu (阿弥陀流: 無無明亦無):' The name of this technique is from a segment of the Heart Sutra reading "Mu-mu-myou-yaku-mu-mu-myou-jin" meaning "No ignorance and, yet, no absence of ignorance. Yoh invented this technique during his venture into the underworld. In essence, it is a powerful thrust of the Over Soul's sword (being held in a "pronged" manner with the top two fingers gripping the sword) which "purifies the very soul", and thus, it is implied that it inflicts no physical damage. The configuration of the O.S. and furyoku released during this technique resembles that of swan taking flight.Shaman King Flowers manga; Chapter 18 References Category:Spirits Category:Male Category:Asakura Family